Albus Potter and the Window of Peril
by World of fiction
Summary: 19 years have passed since Voldemort's death...but is 19 years enough to guarantee complete safety? Read as Albus and his friends reach Hogwarts for their first year and then how things go horribly wrong. From the strict Mrs. Daisy to the mad Mrs. Hunchback you are sure to be amazed as danger lurks at every corner...
1. On the train

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

**Chapter 1**

Albus did not hesitate even for a moment to board 'The Hogwarts Express'. He took with him his small barn owl Winterhest, it's green eyes matching Albus'. Inside, students were bustling and chatting around. Albus was never good around crowds and he knew that. So he passed through the one in front of him, ignoring it as if it wasn't even there, looking for an empty carriage where he could rest in peace. He did not bother to look twice at his cousin Victoire giving Teddy Lupin a completely speechless welcome. Albus could not find his brother James, one of the only people he was comfortable with. However, Albus did not search for him long and continued on his main objective to find an empty carriage.

The train seemingly narrowed, an old trick. Mysterious it seemed to Albus, but not so for the other students. The narrowing must have been meant only for him but that was impossible, for he he was just an ordinary boy and there was not even a subtle distinction that he bore that made him special. Or so he thought. Albus rubbed his eyes and the illusion disappeared. But it had already done it's damage.

And then he spotted it. The carriage was second last on the right, where he could relax in solitary peace. But just as he was about to enter he noticed another individual approaching him. But just as he was about to check for another carriage he recognized the individual. Albus was able to recognize his red-haired cousin Rose Weasley who was already dressed in her school robes. Though he was shy, Rose's company suited him fine. They occupied the window seats and then they exchanged greetings. The journey seemed so ordinary, yet as Albus settled down, he could not stop his mind from dwelling on vague hints of peril and mystery which he had occasionally heard suppressed during his short life-was there really danger ahead? But Albus could neither hope nor despair as his mind turned in a whole new direction as a thin, cool, fair girl with black hair stepped in. She sat down next to Albus. Albus just stared through the window, waiting for the train to start while Rose and 'the girl' talked. Finally, when Albus bothered to turn his head away from the window, the girl extended her hand towards Albus and said, "Hi. I'm Ruth. And you must be Harry Potter's son. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Uh…..how do you know my father and why is it a pleasure to meet me?" Ruth looked at Albus questioningly and then Rose whispered something in her ear. Ruth nodded and said,

"Never mind"

Albus said, "Rose what is this about?

She shook her head, "Never mind Albus. You'll find out in school. I found out all about this from a school book."

"You read a school book already?"

"Yeah, in fact all the books" This comment seemed unbelievable for both Ruth and Albus.

At that moment their attention was diverted as the train started moving and Albus and Rose waved at their parents. Albus quickly realized that Ruth was waiting for Albus to have a conversation with her directly. But ignoring that, Albus looked out of the window until King's Cross was far beyond his sight. He then reached out his hand and Ruth took it and he said, "Albus"

Then, the door swung open and standing there was his brother James. Albus groaned. This was the worst possible situation that James could catch him in. Albus was already releasing his hand from Ruth's grip hoping that James would miss that little surge of friendship shown by him, and that too towards a girl. But James's keen eyes caught Albus.

James plopped himself on Rose's side. He started at it on Albus, "So Al, who's the girl? Your girlfriend?" he teased.

"I'm Ruth." Ruth answered even before Albus could open his mouth, "And I'm nobody's girlfriend."

James turned towards Rose taking his gaze off Albus. It was almost as if he had not noticed Rose, but he could not be blamed for that as Rose was the silent type. So he greeted her and then turned to Ruth and asked, "Are you a muggle, a half-blood?"

"Pure-blood."

"James raised an eyebrow, "What's your family name?"

"See, my father is Rodulphus…"

"Not your father's name! What's your family name?"

"Lestrange but…" her sentence was cut short by a gasp by James.

"You mean you're Bellatrix's daughter?"

Now Albus joined in, "Who's Bellatrix?"

James replied, "Never mind that let's hear Ruth."

Ruth said, "No! I'm not Bellatrix's daughter. How do you expect me to explain properly if you keep interrupting my sentences? As I said earlier, my father is Rodulphus Lestrange who was the husband of Bellatrix Lestrange. But after Bellatrix died he remarried my mom and so that's why my family name's still 'Lestrange'. OK?!" She was literally shouting by the end of her comment.

James did not ask her any more questions but instead said, "I bet you'll be with Snakeys. That's Slytherin." He added looking at their confused faces. He continued, "And when you go to Slytherin, I'm telling you, you're going to lose against the mighty lions, Gryffindor."

Albus rolled his eyes. This was the usual arrogant James. He said, "But James didn't you tell me that Ravenclaw won last time?"

"Shut up!" said a clearly angry James.

Ruth said, "We'll see who wins this time."

Then James left saying, "Fine see you later!"

* * *

Albus wondered who was that Bellatrix. James had risen in anger and shock when Ruth had mentioned 'Lestrange'. A sense of betrayal passed through Albus for James hadn't told him who Belatrix Lestrange was ever before. Who was she...was she a superstar? A felon? Albus dwelt relentlessly on the same woman trying to break through with an answer by virtue of any hints James may have slipped out. But what James had done actually, was take away the atmosphere where they all were talking freely and left behind a vacuum of silence which could not and did not disappear when weak attempts of chatting was made by the three in the cabin. The vacuum stayed until a sound came, "ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLEY?" Albus knew it was the trolley woman. James had mentioned her quite a few times but Albus was not exactly hungry then and just said, "No thank you." However both Ruth and Rose decided to try some chocolates. The trolley soon left. The chocolates provided a chance for conversation. Albus saw Ruth try a jelly bean which he remembered James had asked him not to take. He said that it was a Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and that it could come in any flavor including earwax. But Albus did not tell Ruth this, but the bean must have tasted pretty good because Ruth smiled after having one.

"Can I take this?" Albus asked pointing at a chocolate frog.

"Oh sure." said Rose.

Albus took the Chocolate Frog and said, "James told me…" He took the card that came with the chocolate, "that these are a new edition…" he placed the card on the table in a specific manner, "and that if you do this…" he looked at the image of McGonagall on the card, "the picture in the card will come out and talk." And with that a small figurine which was a representation of McGonagalll stepped out of the card to the great amazement of Ruth and Rose with a blazing sign above her that read **'MINERVA MCGONAGALL'**. Then the figurine said, "Minerva McGonagall is an elder in the Wizemagot and the chief supervisor of Transfiguration Today. She served tenure as a Transfiguration teacher at the Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft and now is the Head Mistress for that institution besides teaching Defense against the Dark Arts." And with that the figurine became still.

"See?" said Albus giving the figurine back to Rose.

"How did you know that?"Rose asked.

"James told me about it. Anyway, Ruth you want to try out with your frog card?"

"Yes" Ruth told and took a card and placed it on the table. Out came a figure with a trim military cut and a French beard. The figurine had **'KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT' **blazing above him. Again, the figurine talked. It said, "Kingsley Shacklebolt stood as the Ministry of Magic for some years after the Battle of Hogwarts and after stepping down took up the position of Chief Head of Aurors before he was re-elected two years ago."

Ruth nodded and ended the discussion with a simple "I see"

"By the way Ruth, why didn't you look out of the window when the train left the station?"

"I came alone because I'm related to Bellatrix!"

"Who's Bellatrix?"

"She was an evil witch."

"So why did you come alone?"

"You don't realize that there are still so many people out there who will still stop at nothing to finish off the line of evil doers along with their relatives no matter how much we show that we've turned good! And that's why my parents asked me to stay incognito."

"Then why have you told us all this."

"Because you don't seem as bigoted as other people"

* * *

After some time, Albus asked, "Ruth why do you want to go to Slytherin? James told me Slytherin people are evil but you just now told me that your family is now good?"

Rose then said, "Albus! There is no more evil in Hogwarts! Now Slytherin is as good as Ravenclaw can be! Except of course they are still cunning and jealous"

Ruth nodded her head, "That's true, except of course not the cunning and jealous part."

Albus said, "Wait a second, how do you know all this. You're both in the first year also!"

Ruth and Rose looked at each other and said at the same time, "Boys"

Just at that moment an announcement passed through the train, "The Hogsmeade station is nearing. Please change into your school robes. Rose was already in her school robes but Ruth was not. So Albus excused himself and went outside. The carriage next to theirs, to Albus's best guess was occupied by 5th year Ravenclaws. The window was open, and it was easy for him to figure that out. However, the carriage opposite to his own did not have an open window. This further increased his curiosity to find out who was inside. So he opened the cabin door slightly. It was full of Slytherin students. A handsome yet cold boy saw Albus and approached him. He said, "What do you want Albus?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh you don't know do you? Such an innocent boy! " the boy said in a teasing tone, "You are so stupid not to figure out anything."

This got Albus really angry but he didn't show it. Controlling his anger he said, "Who are you?"

"Call me Scorpius. Now tell me what you're doing here."

Albus thought the truth wouldn't hurt, "Just checking the carriages near mine."

"And who might be in yours you sneak peek?"

"Rose Weasley and Ruth Lestrange"

At this, Scorpius's face morphed into a cold sneer and he said, "Hanging out with girls? Even I would expect something better from you!"

Albus went red with embarrassment, "They came to my carriage." He said defensively.

"I don't care. I don't agree with my father on many things but I do agree on one thing. You're as arrogant and vain as your father."

"And who might your father be?"

"Draco Malfoy" and with that he shut the door leaving Albus staring at the door. Albus, in his usual innocent self muttered, "Who's that?"

Ruth had finished changing and he reentered his cabin and changed into his robes.

* * *

Albus pondered over the narrowing walls. He wondered how Ruth knew his father's name. So much had happened on the train alone, and could it be that all of it was inter-related? It would make everything much easier for me, Albus thought And then his encounter with Scorpius. Though Scorpius was surely a proud and overconfident fellow there was some truth in what he said about hanging out with girls. He decided to make some friends when he reached Hogwarts. And just when he had resolved that the train stopped.


	2. The sorting and the Prediction

**CHAPTER 2**

Albus got off the train and looked around in wonder. The Hogwarts station was nothing like he had expected it to be. His brother had rarely mentioned the station if only to talk about the horseless carriages which were not the real surprise for Albus. It was the size. He had expected the station to be big, grand and crowded but instead he found it to be tiny and dark. He shivered in the cold air.

"What should we do now?" asked Rose as she got off the train.

Ruth was just about to ask a tall boy wearing a prefect badge where to go when the three of them could see a lamp bobbing over the heads of the students and along with that a loud, rough voice called out, "Firs' years! Firs' years o'er here!"

"Rose look it's Hagrid!" Albus said quickly recognizing the looming cheerful face of Hagrid.

Rose replied, "I know!"

"You know that guy!" Ruth said still recovering from the shock of seeing such a huge person as Hagrid.

"Hallo Albus 'n Rose!" said Hagrid as he noticed them, "I'm goin' ter be taking yeh ter the school, all right!"

Slowly all the first years along with Rose, Ruth and Albus followed Hagrid down a steep path.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec" Hagrid called over his shoulder, "nearly there."

And as Hagrid finished speaking in the distance the students could see the magnificent, massive castle. There were many 'wow's and 'cool's that had emerged from the young group of wizards and witches that Hagrid was leading. As their gaze passed away from the castle they saw the lake which was drawing closer to them. It seemed to be sparkling but it was in fact just reflected light that was being received from the beautiful castle on the other side of the lake.

"Four in a boat" shouted Hagrid followed by, "Not there pal, yeh can meet up with yer pals when we reach the school" noticing a fifth boy climbing into a boat. Hagrid himself seemed to ignore the 'four in a boat' rule as he seated his massive body into one whole boat alongside the other boats. Noticing this, Albus laughed and muttered to Rose and Ruth, "Looks like a teacher isn't following the rules."

Rose saw this and smiled saying, "Uh oh."

Albus sat with Rose, Ruth and a boy who did not speak a word. Albus, Ruth and Roe also did not speak amidst the chatter from the other boats.

"Forward" shouted Hagrid and all the boats across the lake towards a seemingly underground harbor right below the castle. When they reached, all of them got out and approached the front door-a huge and wooden one. Hagrid knocked on the door thrice and waited.

The door swung open to reveal a fare, tall, broad-shouldered jolly wizard. Albus and Rose immediately recognized him as their parents' friend Neville Longbottom.

"The firs' years, Professor Longbottom" said Hagrid.

"You don't need to call me 'professor' Hagrid. Neville is fine" said Neville in a deep, kind natured voice and Hagrid acknowledging Neville's statement left.

After that Neville showed the first years into a small, empty chamber which through a door, led to the Great Hall from which Albus could hear hundreds of voices.

"The others are already here" whispered Albus and Rose nodded in acknowledgement.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" began Neville when he was sure he had all of their utmost attention, "Soon you will be sorted into your houses. Your house will be quite like your family while you are here at Hogwarts. You will attend classes along with the students of the same year of your house and sometimes also with other houses along with yours. You will also sleep in your house dormitory and can pass your time in your house common room."

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin" he continued. While at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn your house points while indiscipline and rule-breaking will lose your house points. The house with the most points at the end of the year wins the House Cup. Is that clear?"

His statement was met by nods and some weak 'yes's from the first years.

Then Neville with a "Please wait quietly" left the chamber.

It was unusually quiet suddenly. After all the energy the students were bursting with before, it seemed as if everyone was now exhausted completely. Albus was still pondering whether he would be placed in Gryffindor or Slytherin. And then he remembered his father's words when Albus was abut to leave, "The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account" Would it? He was still pondering all this when Professor Longbottom returned.

"The sorting ceremony's about to start" he told the first years. "Now follow me."

Professor Longbottom opened the door and led them into the Great Hall. Albus had never imagined such a spectacular place.

The Great Hall was lit by thousands of candles floating mid-air over four long tables parallel to each other, where the other students were sitting. Each table seated one house. The tables led on to a raised platform where another long table was present. At this table the teachers were sitting. As Neville led Albus and the other student to the teachers' table, Albus felt as if he was being watched. Not by one individual, but by all the teachers, students and ghosts in the Hall. But the second Albus looked around the Hall he could not spot even a single eye looking directly at him. But Albus was sure that everyone had turned away and that they had been watching him just a second ago. Mainly to avoid all those staring eyes Albus looked upward and saw the bewitched black ceiling dotted with stars. He then, despite his greatest efforts not to, glanced at James who was sitting on one of the long tables. He also spotted his cousins Fred, Roxanne, Dominique, Louis and Victoire.

Then Albus looked across to see Neville place a dusty, old hat on a stool. It had a pointed tip and a slight curve near the bottom that looked like a closed mouth. Albus took this dusty hat for what it was, the Sorting Hat.

And then the hat opened its small curve to reveal an open circle from which words poured out in tune-

"**Hi there students**

**A hearty welcome me sends**

**And now you will be sorted**

**Not by the way you've just departed**

**But by your characteristic traits!**

**Into Slytherin you may go**

**If cunning and wily you best know**

**Slyness and malice we greet here**

**Year after year**

**Into Gryffindor either you may**

**If bravery and courage you lay**

**Heroes we greet**

**And so you stand such a chance on this seat**

**Hufflepuff also may meet you**

**For the loyal and trustworthy few**

**Don't be sad**

**For Helga did not make Hufflepuff bland**

**And to the house of Ravenclaw others**

**In whom intelligence and wisdom shudders**

**If you meet here you must know**

**That you won the House Cup not a year ago**

**So come now and embrace**

**Your house with honor and praise**

**And don't worry about war**

**For since 19 years there hasn't even been a scar!"**

There was a loud applause once the hat finished singing. Albus knew what was going to happen next.

Professor Longbottom stood next to the hat and started reading names of students from a long roll of parchment.

"Allen, Abigail"

A tiny girl with curly brown hair sat on the stool and Professor Longbottom placed the hat over her head. The hat completely covered her eyes and just touched her nose. After a few moments of silence the hat shouted, "Ravenclaw!" That was followed by a loud applause from one of the tables which Albus now assumed was Ravenclaw.

After that was Olivia Anderson who was sorted into Hufflepuff and then Jacob Bailey was sorted into Ravenclaw. 'Campbell, Riley' became the first who was sorted into Gryffindor as a loud applause emerged from the Gryffindor table. Harvey Clarke was the first one to go to Slytherin. As he watched him go sit at the Slytherin table Albus wondered whether he would go to Hogwarts. Despite the fact that his father had said that the Hat takes his choice into account Albus still was nervous. He could not even imagine what his brother and cousins would think about him if he turned up in Slytherin.

Lost in thought, Albus did not hear as Elizabeth Davis went to Hufflepuff, Lucas Edwards to Ravenclaw and so on until Professor Longbottom called out, "Lestrange, Ruth" Albus looked straight at Ruth but she did not notice him among the many who were waiting to see where she would end up. Silence engulfed the Great Hall for what seemed like an hour to Albus. And then the Hat shouted, "Slytherin!" Ruth then walked up towards the Slytherin table amidst loud applause. Albus managed to catch a disappointed look on Ruth before it quickly morphed into a smile. Albus wondered why she was that disappointed as she had seemed pretty upbeat about going to Slytherin in the train. Albus also felt a bit sad because Ruth was his friend and he wanted her to be in his house.

But Albus did not have long to cling on to that sequence of thoughts as Professor Longbottom called out, "Malfoy, Scorpius" Again the hat-wearer had Albus's utmost attention. The moment the hat touched Scorpius the hat called out, "Slytherin!" In contrast to Ruth, Scorpius had a wide smile smacked right on his face as he went and sat down at the Slytherin table. He sat down next to Ruth but Ruth seemed very uncomfortable by his presence. Well, at least my friends aren't getting along with my enemies, thought Albus.

What if the Sorting Hat has only a specific quota to fulfill for each house like only 4 or 5 in every house? Albus thought. I think that many students have already gone to Gryffindor and so now the Sorting Hat has no choice than to put me in Slytherin? If Albus was feeling nervous before, how he was feeling now was nothing in comparison. Albus could even feel sweat drops fall from his temples on to his hands. He didn't want to go to school anymore. He wanted to be back at Grimmauld Place where he could be safe and happy with his family. Albus did not hear as "Parker, Finn" was sorted as he was engrossed in his dilemma. His quota theory was proved wrong as Finn was sorted into Gryffindor. But of course, Albus did not know that.

And then, as if resounding a million times, came "Potter, Albus" from the mouth of Neville Longbottom. Albus could hear his heart beating so loudly that he was sure that everyone in the Hall could hear it. He wondered whether his beads of sweat generated by his anxiety could be seen by everyone. If they could see it, he knew everyone would think he was a coward. And then he remembered that no student of Gryffindor was ever and would never be a coward. With this bold thought in mind, Albus went and seated himself on the stool and Professor Longbottom placed the Hat on his head. But slowly, Albus's anxiety returned and all the consequences of what would happen if he went to Slytherin passed through his head. Only now he pondered on his father's words that the Sorting Hat takes his choice into account. How the hell was he supposed to speak to the Hat? He had not seen any of the other students speaking.

So Albus whispered silently, "Not in Slytherin…not in Slytherin." And then suddenly Albus could hear, "Interesting" in his mind. It sounded strange. Albus was only used to battling with his soul and his mind and he felt as if his privacy had been breached. Whatever the voice was, it seemed to recognize Albus's fear and said again in his head, "It's me! It's the Sorting Hat!" Albus was relieved. The Sorting Hat continued speaking, "This brings up the third potter in a row who does not want to go to Slytherin. But are you sure…..All right then." And then the Sorting Hat said aloud, "Gryffindor!" And the hall erupted in applause mainly from Gryffindor.

Albus took off the hat and a look at the teacher's table revealed smiles on Hagrid, McGonagall and Neville. But then Albus noticed an old woman with grey hair and a black cloak over herself. But what really caught Albus's attention was her hunchback. She stood up and shouted pointing a wild finger at Albus, "Stop! That boy cannot be sorted! His brother is alright but his boy is as dangerous as his father! When his father was here all sorts of mishaps occurred and they will occur again if you do not stop him! I sense a dark year, the return of the Dark Lord! The boy **must** be stopped at all costs!"

Albus was taken aback. All the students were muttering to their friends and everyone was staring at that teacher. Albus deduced that she was new as everyone seemed surprised just seeing her as if they did not know her.

"That'll be enough Professor Hunchback" said McGonagall. This statement was met by soft giggles and laughter around the Hall to which McGonagall said, "And that will also be enough students. May I remind you Professor Hunchback, that at Hogwarts we do not tolerate nonsense. I will not give you another warning. And now let the sorting continue."

Albus was very happy as he was sorted into Gryffindor, amused about how Professor Hunchback's surname matched her appearance and a bit worried about her prediction. He went and sat down next to James and Fred.

"So you turned out to be in Gryffindor after all" said James

"And don't you take that hunchback women seriously" muttered Fred at his side, "I bet she's the new divination teacher. Usually the divination teacher is always crazy. The last one predicted that at least one person would die in Hogwarts everyday. Don't worry though. You won't have to take divination until your 3rd year."

Albus was momentarily distracted as Rose was being sorted.

"Another Weasley! You never run out of those!" the Hat said aloud.

Albus could see Rose go red with embarrassment and Albus himself could relate to that during his encounter with Scorpius on the train.

"Gryffindor" shouted the hat and the Gryffindor table applauded as Rose came and took a seat next to James.

Soon the Sorting was over and the Sorting Hat was put away. It was now that he realized how hungry he was.

Then Professor McGonagall said, "Welcome to Hogwarts, first years and welcome back to the other students. As we look forward to a new year, I would like to introduce Professor Hunchback, the new Divination teacher. Now, I'm sure you're all hungry so tuck in."

Albus did not understand why McGonagall had said 'tuck in' until he noticed all the students around him busy eating. The food had magically appeared on the silver plates that were on the table. Once he saw the food, Albus did not hesitate even for a second to start eating. He picked up a delicious looking gravy laden drumstick and started munching on it. There was so much to eat and Albus had never been so content with what he had eaten.

"All that looks delicious" said a ghost who was watching Albus eating an apple pie.

"If it's so delicious why don't you come and eat?"

"Oh I'm a ghost, I don't need to eat. By the way, I'm Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington" said the ghost.

"So** you're** the famous Nearly Headless Nick" said Rose.

"I prefer Sir Nicholas de-" began the ghost but another first year, Finn Parker sitting opposite to Albus interrupted the ghost with, "Nearly headless? How can that be possible? Show us why you are nearly headless. My father said it looks very odd."

Sir Nicholas looked irritated but all the same he pulled his ear to show his head stuck to his neck by a small strand of skin. Many students looked at him for a moment and then turned away. Sir Nicholas seemed to feel disappointed by this response and went away in gloom.

Soon all the good food was over and the feast was in turn also over. Albus looked once again at the teachers table to check whether they were still eating or not. They were not and then a teacher staring at him caught Albus's attention. She was lean and wore spectacles and Albus stared right back at her. He continued staring until James said, "Um Al? I thought you knew that it's rude to stare at teachers."

"Oh!" said Albus very embarrassed and not knowing what to reply.

"Looks like you've fallen in love with old Daisy flower" said James laughing.

"Old Daisy what!"

"Oh she's just the Transfiguration teacher. She's really really strict and we all hate her. The only consolation is that she teaches well." said James

"If she's so strict why did McGonagall even employ her?" asked Albus.

James's friend sitting opposite to him said, "Well some say that she's related to McGonagall which is actually quite likely. I mean just look at them! Both of them are lean and strict and- anyway others say that no one else would take the job but that's unlikely as Transfiguration is a popular subject to teach. And even others say that Daisy blackmailed McGonagall but that of course is highly improbable."

Before Albus could reply, Professor McGonagall got to her feet.

"There are a few start-of-term notices I must give you all. First years should note that the forest is forbidden to everyone and that magic should be used only during classes and use of magic elsewhere is forbidden under normal circumstances. All products from joke shops like Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes are forbidden under the advice of the caretaker of Mr. Filch. Any pranks in classes shall not be tolerated and I speak directly to you, Fred Weasley."

At this Fred stood up and took a low bow that was followed by loud applause from many students. One of his friends even whistled. But as soon as he sat down, Fred let out a groan. Albus assumed that he wanted to follow in his father George's footsteps of pranks in classes but now it would be tougher to do so.

McGonagall continued, "It is time for bed now. Prefects will escort the first years to their respective common rooms."

Albus and Rose got down and followed a few Gryffindor first year to a surly looking fifth year with jet black hair and a short thin girl both wearing a prefect badge.

They followed the prefects up a marble staircase. Albus followed them up a few more stairways and started wondering when they would reach the common room. Then suddenly the prefects stopped, and in turn the first years stopped in front of a large portrait of a very fat woman.

"Password?" she asked

"Blubbering Humdinger" said the prefect and continued, "When you come to the common room again you must tell this password to the Fat Lady and you can enter" as the painting swung open to reveal a hole in the wall. The first years went through to find a round, cozy room with big and comfortable chairs. The girls were led in one direction and the boys in another, up a spiral staircase into the boys' first years' room where five four-poster beds were laid out. His owl Winterhest was on top of one of the beds, along with his luggage and Albus knew that that was his bed.

Albus saw a few boys there already.

"Hey I'm Finn you're Albus right?" said a tall, muscular and sturdy boy.

"Yeah" replied Albus

"I'm happy to be in Gryffindor, but I don't think you are, you look sad"

"No! I'm quite happy to be here….it's only….."

"Oh about that hunchbacked woman and about –er- your father?" questioned Finn

Albus nodded pulling up his pajamas.

""So is it true that when your father-the mishaps?"

"Well I don't know. I wasn't there was I? I only wish my father had talked about his Hogwarts years more often"

And with that Albus got into his bed and instantly fell asleep dreaming about running away from Hogwarts as he didn't want to go to Slytherin, and then the Sorting Hat speaking in Professor Hunchback's voice saying that he was a bad boy and so was expelled and Albus was running away, away and away….


	3. Quidditch

First of all, I would like to thank everyone for all your support and encouragement.

And now:

**CHAPTER 3**

Albus woke up the next morning dazed. The previous day's events had still not registered properly in his brain and for a split second he thought he was back in 12 Grimmauld Place. The four-poster bed he was on right now also matched the soft one he had back home. Albus was home-sick for that moment before he reminded himself with happiness that he was finally there- Hogwarts, Gryffindor. But all that took a back seat as he reminded himself of the prediction. The incident had brought about fear in him for the first and last time that day amidst all the fascination and excitement. Everyone had taken Mrs. Hunchback for a joke as far as Albus knew, but Albus wondered whether she had actually made a real prediction. She had made him scared, and no one could take away that fear from him now unless substantial proof was found that what Professor Hunchback had said was false.

Albus shook his head, stretched his arms and legs and got up. He was lazy and he was certain of it. Even in his house he was the last person to get ready …. "Ow!" Albus shouted as he fell down his bed and clutched his sore toe. Someone extended a hand towards Albus and Albus took it. He was pulled up by the muscular hand of Finn Parker.

"Tumbled down in your sleep, eh lazybones?"

"Not exactly" Albus said and yawning almost hit his head to his bed.

Finn laughed characteristically and brought Albus steady. "I've been waiting for you to wake up for ages."

Albus could see that Finn was completely active and was already dressed. He looked around the dormitory to find that everyone had left. Albus followed routine as quickly as he could and he and Finn descended the staircase.

"Oh and about last night, the prediction-"

"I don't want to talk about it"

Finn looked at Albus curiously, though there was nothing to be curious about except Finn's particular detective nature. Finn asked, "You don't want to talk about the prediction or last night?"

Albus shrugged, "Both"

Finn did not reply.

* * *

They met Rose down the spiral staircase. Albus introduced Finn and Rose with, "Rose, Finn; Finn, Rose" They shook hands and went on their way. As they stepped out of the Gryffindor common room Albus asked Rose, "Did you make any friends?"

Rose nodded, "Yeah. They'll be coming. We're early you know"

Albus glared at Finn. Finn said in self-defence, "What! Boys are supposed to wake up earlier than girls!"

They followed the crowd towards the Great Hall where the trio took places together at the Gryffindor Table. James was just next to Albus. "A friend you've made I see, Padawan Albus" in a cryptic voice trying his best to imitate Yoda only to be received by a snort from Finn. Albus introduced Finn to his brother and his brother to Finn. James didn't respond with a 'Hi' as Finn expected but instead with a question that Albus was expecting, "Are you pure-blood?"

"Oh…er…yes. Why?"

"Just forget him" Albus whispered to Finn.

Finn whispered back, "Your family seems unique so far."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Rose studies a lot, James asks strange questions, Fred plays pranks on others..."

James was puzzled by the confidential whispering between Finn and Albus but ignoring that and said, "I've got to rush Al, that's why I came really early. Bye and beware of Daisy flower."

"What-" Finn started before he turned around in surprise on seeing Professor Longbottom distributing timetables.

"Here are your timetables. Eat quickly; you've got your first class in 20 minutes"

Albus looked at the timetable Professor Longbottom had just given him. They had Charms first for the day. From what Albus remembered, Charms was taught by a very fat man named Williams (he knew this through Fred's jokes: Williams is so fat that when he moves the earth shakes) but he had no idea what 'Charms' was exactly. Then he had double potions, and if it was as much of a bore as James said it was he would sure be disappointed. He had that with Ravenclaw. Then after lunch he had Herbology. But he was not looking forward to any of these classes more than Defence against the Dark Arts class which was next in the day's timetable and was taught by the school's very own headmistress McGonagall.

The plate in front of him was soon empty, but it had suffered enough after several scrapes from a pointy fork that Albus had been licking. This was met by a 'that's disgusting' from Rose and another classical snort from Finn.

* * *

The Charms classroom was quite big and had shelves on all sides. Each shelf was packed with books and amongst the hundreds and thousands of those there were odd objects like pillows, feathers and what not that would usually be found in a muggle house.

The door of the classroom opened and a very fat wizard in dark yellow robes with a matching pointed hat entered. Albus almost laughed. Professor Williams' appearance had far surpassed what he had been expecting after Fred's rants. The teachers were turning out to be funny and funnier. First Hunchback, now Williams, who next? Thought Albus as Williams gave an introductory speech.

"I'm Professor Williams and I'm going to be teaching you one of the most important subjects of magic, Charms. In my class this year, you will learn some simple and common-place charms and hexes. Today will only be introductory. I'll be calling the roll now."

He started calling names but the moment he reached Albus Potter, he stopped, put his quill down and looked at Albus as if to say something but stopped, and continued roll calling.

* * *

Soon enough the bell rang and Albus descended into the dungeons where Potions was held. The class was taught by a grey haired witch in a black robe.

"Welcome students. I am Andromeda Tonks, that's Professor Tonks for all of you, and in my class I will teach the important techniques and processes involved in potion making.

"We will be doing the simplest potions this year, and as the years go by so will the simplicity decrease." And with that, she started on about various potions and their uses which bored Albus so much that he ended up doodling Professor Tonks in his textbook. Next to him he saw that Rose was taking down notes of everything the teacher was saying.

"I thought you read all the textbooks!" Albus said

"So?" answered Rose.

Finn and Albus stared at Rose with disbelief and shook their heads simultaneously.

Fortunately for Albus he did not need to bear with Professor Tonks for long when she dismissed the class early. Lunch followed and then Herbology in Greenhouse-1.

* * *

Professor Longbottom was already there and he too called the roll first like Professor Williams. Compared to all the classes that day, Albus felt that this class was the most interesting one. They carried out manual labor, uprooted plants and had to identify them. Though interesting the class was, it was also tiresome and Albus was still sweating and panting when they left the Greenhouse.

The trio of Albus, Rose and Finn sat down together in the common room and started doing their essays on potion-making. The potions essay was really boring but Albus's mood lightened up a bit with Finn joking around and cursing around.

"What kind of teacher is this? Giving us a potions essay as homework on the first day?"

"Damn! One more mistake!"

"Beep Bop Boo. I am R. Daneel Olivaw and I am a robot"

Albus was in the middle of his essay when James came and said, "Al, check this" pointing towards a crowd forming around the notice board. He made his way through and could see a notice by standing on his tiptoes.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**QUIDDITCH TRIALS**

**First years who wish to learn Quidditch and play for their respective house Quidditch teams in the coming years are requested to go to the Quidditch stadium at 16:30 where Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher and the respective house team captains will be present.**

**Minerva**

**McGonagall**

**Headmistress**

Albus just finished reading the notice when James called out from behind him, "I've already given your name to Madam Hooch. You've got to be down at the field in half an hour."

"You really gave my name?!"  
"Yeah, for beater"

Albus' astonished face morphed into a 'seriously?' one. Almost choking he said, "Beater?"

"Yes! There were two positions open this year, for beater and seeker. I was already selected for the seeker last year. I know how well you play Quidditch and you'll be great as Beater. Well, if you don't want to be Beater I can withdraw your name you know?" he added suddenly looking at the distraught face of Albus.

Albus replied with a grin, "Obviously I'd want to play and congratulations on becoming Seeker."

"Thanks"

* * *

In half an hour, Albus was standing on the Quidditch ground amidst students from all houses and all years.

The first years that had come were separated from the rest. There were around twenty first years. Most of them could not remain airborne for longer than 30 seconds and finally when Albus' turn came he did surprisingly well, and he along with two others were allowed to compete for vacant Quidditch positions in their respective houses.

Albus, the only first year Gryffindor selected, walked by himself towards a group of Gryffindor seniors.

The Ravenclaw house had finished their selections and Grffindor was next. The order of selections was allotted based on the previous year's Quidditch positions. The selections were to be held in the Quiddith stadium. The stadium was not empty, and an audience had gathered to cheer for their friends during the selections. Seven students, including Albus were competing for the vacant Beater position. Albus was last to be tested. One boy and one girl had done well and Albus doubted whether he was capable of breaking such a high barrier to emerge the best. When Albus was called, he lifted a beater's bat, climbed onto a mere Nimbus 2001, and lifted off the ground. The whole Gryffindor Quidditch team was in the air and Albus could recognize Fred and James.

"Now come here" shouted a burly boy with curly brown hair against the wind. Albus darted towards the boy, with as much speed as his broom would let him, and listened carefully as the boy said, "I see you're in the first year and so you won't know me. But I know you, you're James' brother. I'm expecting a good performance from you. Anyways, I'm Thomas Wood the Gryffindor captain. The chasers will. be throwing quaffles towards you, as it's unsafe to use a bludger now. Your objective is to hit the quaffle into any of the three goal posts. At the _same _time, our beater, Fred Weasley will be targeting you with quaffles and you've got to dodge them at the same time. Okay? Ready?"

Albus nodded.

Despite his earlier pessimism, Albus did extremely well. He was hit only once. He had hit ten quaffles into the hoops out of thirteen. Wood was discussing with Fred (as he was the only beater they had) who to select. After a long conversation, Wood walked towards all the hopefuls and said, "The selection went surprisingly well. Some of you did really well.

We've narrowed the group of hopefuls to three- Andrew Lynch, Katie Evert and Albus Potter."

Albus felt excitement surge in him. He was in the top three….

"Based on movement, aim, build and speed, we have decided on Albus Potter. You all did amazing, but in the end, only one will be selected. I'm not going to talk about all that 'participation is all that matters' bullshit but on the bright side, all of you are welcome to participate in the selections for Chaser next year as one of our Chasers, Julia, is currently in her seventh year and so this will be her last year in Hogwarts"

With that they all left. Albus still couldn't believe it. Somewhere inside of him, chills of excitement passed to and forth. I'm Gryffindor Beater. I'm in the Quidditch team. He repeated the same statements over and over again in his head until he was sure that it was true.

Albus' excitement was interrupted when James asked, "Are you coming or what?" James saw the huge grin that was smacked on Albus' face and James retreated from it. He continued, "Don't be so happy, you would still be in the common room doing your potions homework. By the way, how is Potions?"

"It's a bore"

"I told you so"

* * *

"Hey Finn, you know what? I'm Gryffindor Beater." said Albus as soon as he entered the common room. Finn had finished his Potions essay leaving Albus the only one out of the trio who still had it due.

"What? You- a beater?" Finn replied

"Yeah you should have come"

"Well I would have certainly have come if only Rose had allowed me. She went on and on about not keeping my homework long due. Not only that, she kept my expectations really low about you being selected."

Rose who had entered the common room just after Albus had heard the whole conversation. She blushed with embarrassment and put her head down, "Sorry" she muttered. Albus turned towards her as fast as the Millennium Falcon and said, "Its okay"

Turning her head up, Rose smiled and said, "You're the beater. Well done. Congratulations" and with that she buried her head in a book that she had just borrowed from the library.

* * *

The news that Albus Potter of the first year was the new Gryffindor beater spread like wildfire. Albus had become the first student in 50 years (after the very talented Rob Mallow) to become a beater in the first year at Hogwarts. 26 years ago, another first year of the Gryffindor house had performed a similar feat and that student was none other than Albus' father. Albus was feeling uncomfortable after making it into the Hogwarts' 'trending' list. One could say he was always there courtesy of his father's fame but Quiddith was different. Just like how magic evolved, so had Quidditch, and as the years went on, more and more wizards and witches showed aptitude to play Quidditch. However, Albus was submerged in his own thoughts and he was anxious as he needed a new broom. Riding an old Nimbus 2001 would sure do him no good in the first game. A horrible image formed in his mind of the burly Wood kicking Albus saying 'Get out of my team you filthy dragon slayer! No one rides a Nimbus 2001!' "Now where did dragon slayer come from?" Albus muttered to himself, "Probably from watching Eragon ten too many times."

"Congratulations Albus on making it to the Gryffindor team" said a voice behind him who Albus found to be none other than Ruth Lestrange, "We'll meet today in History of Magic. It's the first period today" She left before Albus could reply.

"What the heck are you doing with a Slytherin?!" shouted Finn after Ruth had left.

"Oh she's fine. We met on the train. If you want any expert judgment about her please contact Ms. Rose Weasley"

Finn chuckled and said, "Nah I'm good"

* * *

"Why don't we combine two benches? Then we can all sit together" Albus said at the beginning of the History of Magic implying Ruth, Rose, Finn and himself. They all agreed and they sat together with Ruth and Rose at the corners-Albus next to Finn and Ruth, Finn next to Albus and Rose.

History of Magic was the most boring class. It was taught by a Professor Binns, the only ghost teacher. It was rumored that he used to teach when he was alive, and that he was so determined to do his job, that he continued to teach even after he died as a ghost. The only time in the whole period that Albus was astonished was when Professor Binns entered the classroom through the blackboard.

Nobody seemed to like History of Magic. But Binns didn't seem to notice that and taught non-stop. Albus looked around to find many drowsy and bored faces. The only person who was paying attention and taking down notes was Rose (no surprise), or so Albus thought until, to his complete shock, he saw Finn listening carefully to what Professor Binns was saying and taking down notes. Albus rubbed his eyes with disbelief to no avail. Finn didn't pay attention like this in any other class, thought Albus, what's special about History of Magic? Well at least Ruth isn't interested in History of Magic, and with that he concluded his thoughts and laid his head on the table.

"…..in the next class, we will be discussing the Battle of Hogwarts" said Binns at the end of the class.

* * *

He had an hour of freedom after that. He had made up his mind to first go to the common room and write a letter to his father to ask for a new broomstick. He was on his way there along with Rose and Finn.

"I'm really looking forward to the next History of Magic class" said Finn to Rose.

Rose replied, "Yeah, Professor Binns is going to be speaking about the Battle of Hogwarts"

"Wait, what is this Battle of Hogwarts?" asked Albus. Not only was he curious to learn what the Battle of Hogwarts was, but also eager to enter the conversation that was shadowing him.

"From what I know" started Finn, "The Battle of Hogwarts was a bloody war fought between students of Hogwarts and an infamous dark wizard who was called You Know Who, now don't laugh, that's not his real name. Nobody calls him by his real name including me. He's also called He Who Must Not be Named, the Dark Lord and so on."

"Wait- how do you know all this and why are you so interested in History of Magic?" Albus said a bit rudely

Finn smiled, "Everyone has a favorite subject. Mine is History of Magic. I found out about Voldemort through my interest. What's wrong with that?"

Albus was abashed. He didn't have a favorite subject so far. Everything had only been mildly interesting to him or not at all. Was he just a stupid, lousy boy after all? All he was good at was Quidditch. James was also good at Quidditch! But James excelled in Transfiguration…he knew that. Was he a good for nothing? He had made up his liking for Defence against the Dark Arts, he was sure of that. Just so that he could be like his father. His father…why had his father shown him so much love? Why had he pampered him so much? Was it because his father knew that he, Albus Potter was the weakest of his sons? The one who would end up the lowest in a scale of brilliance? Albus screamed out loud, "NO! This is not me, this is not me, this is not me…"

Ruth and Finn looked at Albus queerly and Finn said "Uh Albus, you've been standing at the same spot for like a minute, started sweating and now you're talking to yourself. No offence, but are you mad?"

Albus was ashamed of himself for being so pessimistic. He loved Defence against the Dark Arts and he was sure of that. And nothing else could be true. Outside he grinned and turning to a more positive note he said, "By the way, your explanation wasn't to the fullest. Do you have anything to add?"

"Nope" said Finn pushing aside his theory of Albus' madness that he had hypothesized.

"You Rose?"

Now Rose, who had been overshadowed for sometime now after Finn's speech and Albus' sudden statue like behavior said, "No. In fact, I didn't know anything about it until Finn just now told you. That's why I'm so excited. It's not even there in the textbook"  
'Blubbering Humdinger' she added as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

As the door swung open, Albus said, "Hey….maybe James knows more about this"

**Author's note: So that's this chapter so far. It's not over yet! But the next update that I post will surely finish the chapter. Special thanks to all of you who've favorited, followed and commented on Albus Potter and the Window of Peril. Really encouraging! Plot ideas, new characters, new character sketches of old characters, jokes, all are welcome in the review column. Peace out.**

**Rob Mallow (a guest reviewer of the story): Sorry you didn't like the jokes I added. I try to keep the mood light. Your suggestions are welcome.**

"Hey James" Albus shouted to James who was across the common room with his friends, "Do you know anything about this Battle of Hogwarts?"

"Don't tell me that _you_ don't know" said one of James' friends.

"Al you got to be kidding me! I asked Dad about this when I was _six_! But I'm not going to waste my time giving you a lecture about the Battle of Hogwarts. You'll find out in History of Magic, it's Binns' favorite topic" James said.

"You know the hero of the battle was-" started the same friend of James' who had commented earlier before he was cut short by a devious life threatening glare from James. Albus never knew that his brother was capable of passing around such glares. For since forever James had been branded in Albus' head as the boy who took things easy, as the boy who was not capable of frowns and moreover, the boy who was not capable of _killing_. And then as Albus left James to his friends he wondered why and how killing had entered his thoughts. It didn't matter, but no one there was capable of killing. Albus had a bad feeling about that. It was almost as if something was going to happen that year, evil would strike. For Albus was never so pessimistic and yet he was then. He never asked himself whether a person was capable of killing or not, yet it had come up in his mind then.

Albus shook all of that off with:

_Ah for Dumbledore's sake! What is wrong with me today. Thinking that I'm unworthy, thinking that something evil is going to happen. To hell with all that._

"I've got an idea" Albus said out loud.

"About what?" Finn asked

"You'll see"

The trio sat together on a bright green couch that was conspicuous and neither did it blend with the rest of the room nor was the color one would feel would do good in Gryfindor. Green for Slytherin made sense, just like orange for Gryffindor and yellow for Hufflepuff. Albus took a piece of paper and a pen and started writing a letter to his father.

* * *

Dear Dad,

The first day here in Hogwarts has been wonderful. The lessons are all right(except Potions of course) and I've taken a liking to the Defence against the Dark Arts. I've seen Professor Longbottom and Professor Hagrid (Albus' father was strict when it came to courtesy. _Oh no no, just because he is my friend you shouldn't call him by his first name...it's Professor Longbottom). _But what's most exciting is that I've been selected in the Gryffindor quidditch team! I never knew I could fly so well. Even James has been selected. He's seeker and I'm beater. I also need a broom doesn't need to be one of those new over hyped brooms. A slightly old one like James' 'Speed-light 91' would be good. I also wanted to ask you what the Battle of Hogwarts is. James told me that he asked you when he was six. Please reply as soon as possible.

Your loving son,  
Albus

* * *

"There. Now my father will reply about the Battle of Hogwarts and I won't need to wait for the next History of Magic class to clarify my doubt" he told Finn and Rose.

"Brilliant" Finn replied

He re-read what he had written twice and went to the owlery to send the letter. His mind would be clear again, ALbus thought to himself with delight. He opened the door to the owlery only to find hundreds of owls in cages. He approached his own owl Winterhest and said, "Here you go 'Hest, deliver this to my father" and with that he tied the letter he had written to his owl's leg, watched as it ate the owl food which Albus had brought from the dormitory and set his owl with a 'Now off you go 'Hest'

* * *

He had Transfiguration for the first time. There was already a lot going on in Albus' head and he didn't need Professor Daisy to add to that. But like usual, talking and chatting the Albus, Finn and Rose entered the class. Half the strength was already there and it was a mix of Hufflepuff and Gryffindors. The trio sat together as more students filed in followed by the teacher herself.

"Good afternoon class. I am Professor Daisy and I will be teaching you Transfiguration. I'd like to make it clear now itself that nonsense _will _not be tolerate. You will abide by the decorum or your house will lose points. In more acute cases, detention will be given." By now, the class was full. Just then, a dark boy with curly hair from Gryffindor come to the door. To Albus' utmost surprise, he had never seen the boy before though sharing the same house and dormitory. Perhaps he ha caught glances of him but they hadn't registered properly in Albus' mind. Then again, the boy was not one who made a lasting impression in anyone's mind (at this point, Fred would probably say, "Completely unlike me. I make a lasting impression on whoever I see." And his sister Roxanne would reply, "Except that pretty girl in Hogsmeade" "What was I supposed to do? She was more into cleaning windows than noticing people").

"May I come in ma'am" the boy asked in an accent whose origin Albus tried to guess. _South-east Asia for sure...India? _

"No you may not. You are two minutes and sixteen seconds late and punctuality is something that I expect everyone in my class to follow."

Um...my leg...I got hurt...sorry-"

"Sorry, sorry, no sorry. You are late and you cannot help it even if your rabbit leg happened to get hurt. I am very sorry but I'm afraid I _will_ just have to minus 10 points from Gryffindor" she didn't seem sorry to do that and a cunning smile was smacked on her face.

The boy could only show his dismay for a split second before Professor Daisy, who according to Fred was AngryDaisy45, said, "Now get in!"

Albus' hatred towards the teacher just increased. He tried to avoid staring at her with his eyes boiling with anger and rage but failed hopelessly. Finn tried shaking Albus out of his stare but that only vexed Albus. Proffesor Daisy quickly noticed Albus' outward rage. She turned towards the board and said, "Do you wish to say anything Mr. Potter?"

"NO" the whole class turned towards Albus

"Then would you let me start teaching or should I wait patiently until _my_ class is NOT distracted by _your_ horrible stare?" she stressed on a few words to make it seem as if she did not value Albus as a student in her class.

"I suppose so" Albus said. 'You hag' he mouthed.

"Good. Now today I'll be teaching you the fundamental law of Transfiguration..."

* * *

Herbology was next. The period started as a disappointment, for Albus was assigned with Riley Campbell for the Herbology period. He asked Professor Longbottom whether he could be assigned to Rose or Finn but the Professor replied, "Sorry Albus. But rules are rules. Even when it's my friend's son."

Riley turned out to be a talkative boy but that hardly mattered for Albus, as he was immersed, as was the rest of the class, in picking legumes out of the soil and identifying them. The period left Albus with sweaty hands and a tired face. And when Professor Longbottom said, "I want all of you to write an essay on legumes and their uses by next class" everyone groaned. Herbology was turning out to be very tiresome.

* * *

The next morning Albus woke up very tired. He had stayed up till midnight completing his Herbology homework. He hadn't done it right away as he should have, distracted by a game of Exploding Snap James and Fred were playing. But he would have stayed up longer, for he had not done his Potions essay either. But Rose was Albus' savior and offered to do his homework that was met by a 'Thank you so much' from Albus. Albus wondered how Rose could stay up so late and still wake up so energetically. Still,_ he_ was tired. He listened halfheartedly to the dark boy from Transfiguration who everyone wanted to know about after he had received the wrath of Professor Daisy.

"Well you see, my father's a wizard from India and my mom's a Muggle from England. So my brother went to the Magic school in India and I came here."

Albus looked up and saw Winterhest soaring towards him. He knew that Winterhest was coming with a reply from his father.


	4. Quarrels

This isn't the whole chapter and I'll update the same chapter again. Special thanks to everone who's R&amp;R and F&amp;F this chapter.

Dear Albus,

I'm very happy to hear that you're selected in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team as Beater! I'm very proud of you! James already told me last year by the way that he was due to become a Seeker this year, so no surprise there. I'm delighted to hear that Hogwarts has been a wonderful experience so far. I've ordered a broom, a modest one like you asked for, a Wicked Thunder 101, that should be delivered by Monday or so. Coming to the Battle of Hogwarts, I can see why you're so unhappy that I told James and not you. Well, James was pretty curious when he was young. I bet that you haven't asked too many of your friends about the topic and I think your questioning was limited to your closest friends, Rose would know for she's the clever one, and maybe a couple of your other friends. This battle is certainly important, but nothing that matters the world to you. It's as important as your Potions lesson, if you understand me. To clarify all further doubts, it was just a battle fought between the staff and students of the school and a dark lord. Your mom, sister and I are happy to hear from you.

With love,

Your father

Albus re-read the letter and he relaxed. The tension building up just collapsed. James, sitting right beside Albus, read the letter. His father had carefully drawn away attention from the significance of the battle. James knew the only time Albus would now find out the true importance of the battle would be with Binns. So he said, "Al, when's your next History of Magic class?"

"Thursday" Two days left for Albus to be stung in his heart with betrayal thought James shaking his head. He didn't want to leave Albus like this but- James just finished his breakfast and walked away.

However, unknown to James, Albus was a bit unhappy that his father hadn't expanded on the battle, hadn't mentioned the hero nor the villain, for after all, every story had those, didn't they?

Rose and Finn had left Albus deep in thought. They respected his privacy and understood if he didn't want to talk to them. Albus just stared at the wall across while nibbling a pancake, Somehow his eyes swept across to the Slytherin table and woes over woes, Ruth was talking with Scorpius. Something erupted inside Albus. Something else boiled. His eyes were red with anger but he didn't care. Now Rose just had to ask, "Albus?" Ruth caught a glance of Albus, excused herself and walked towards the Gryffindor table. Albus got off and started walking towards Ruth and they met mid way.

By now, Albus had calmed himself, outwardly that was, for inside his blood was still boiling.

Ruth started the conversation, "Hi what's wrong?"

"Nothing. You tell me"

Ruth looked at Albus questioningly and then just shook her head. With her hands in her pockets she said, "Oh by the way, you have to meet Scorpius who I just met today. He's intelligent and strong-" Albus' hands shook and he clenched his fists.

"What's wrong Albus?"

"Nothing, continue with your boyfriend."

Ruth's face reddened with embarrassment that turned into anger.

"He's not my boyfriend, what do you have against him?"

"EVERYTHING!" Luckily for Albus the Great Hall was chatty and only a few eyes darted towards Albus.

"So you want to make a scene don't you? I can make my own friends you know? You can't stop me"

"If you make friends with idiots like Scorpius then I'm afraid I'll have to stop you for your own good"

"Since when have you cared about my own good? Since you developed this sickening enmity against Scorpius? And he isn't an idiot"

I never knew you were so blind"

"Leave me alone! Don't you dare talk to me again" Ruth said pointing a threatening finger towards Albus and then walking again.

But Albus couldn't shut up. "Or what, you're going to complain to Scorpius"

Ruth turned back and said, "Shut up!" and then she turned again and walked away. Albus felt a familiar pat on his back. It wasn't Rose. It wasn't Finn. It wasn't James and it most certainly was not Ruth. It was Hagrid.

"Sorry 'bout what happened. But I don't understand why'd you do that?"

Hagrid wouldn't understand or would he? He had years of experience working in Hogwarts? Was it just his pride messing with him? Was that what happened with Ruth? He couldn't bear seeing one of his friends just having a friendly talk with an enemy of his? Did he think his friends were all part of some group of his? That they had to have the same group of friends and enemies as he had at all times?

"Albus?" Hagrid's gruff voice uttered, breaking ALbus' deep line of thoughts.

"Oh yeah, well I kind of got angry because she was hanging out with this bully who I don't like"

"Well who's that?"

"I don't know his name" Albus lied.

"Just 'cause you don't like him doesn't mean that she can't be his friend" Hagrid said shaking his head.

"I guess you're right Hagrid, thanks for telling me" Albus said more because he just wanted to end the conversation which was slowly becoming awkward.

There was only one thing that had emerged as a plus point out of his quarrel with Ruth. She wasn't that comfortable with Scorpius. Perhaps she felt awkward sticking too close to him after Albus' 'boyfriend' and 'idiot' comments. Instead, she chanced upon other classmates as her friends.

The day passed with Albus engulfed in despair out of his own character. Proud, arrogant, good for nothing….add liar to that list for he lied to his father by telling him he was happy at Hogwarts and not so long ago to Hagrid. His friends' of course tried to console him, reasoning that he was despairing after severing ties with Ruth. He had explained what had happened in whispers Charms amidst Williams' blabbering.

"I overreacted" and stopped himself adding proud, vain, good for nothing and foolish.

"You really did" Rose replied also in a whisper while levitating a glass cup, "I mean Scorpius never actually bullied you did he?"

"But he sure does have one heck of an enmity towards me. Anyway don't count your chickens before they hatch"

A bit overexcited by the turn of events, Finn dropped the glass cup he was levitating and it shattered on the table. Williams came rushing, but the ignorant Finn said "Bok bok" trying to imitate a chicken only for the professor to ask whether they has=d accidentally changed Finn's voice to that of a chicken's.

A/N: So how'd you like it? Anything you'd like to see. Just type it into the comment section.


End file.
